The Trip
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: Hey not good at summaries. Ezra and Aria are going with their english class to the Globe Theatre in London except they run into lets say an old friend who tries to ruin their relationship. BTW lots of fluff :D
1. Awkward moments

My scenario: Okay well Ezra and Aria have been seeing each other and are closer than ever before. Its the end of the year and Mr Fitz decides to take his english class on a trip to the globe theatre in London, England. There is going to be Drama and loads of Fluff :D hope you enjoy and please be nice this is my first fan fiction like ever :) happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars or any of the characters in my story unless specified

The Trip

Chapter 1

Aria's POV

I stood in the middle of my room unsure of what to pack. I looked in my closet I had so many clothes but I had no idea which ones to pack. I fumbled with some clothes in my closet and then from one of my jacket pockets a note fell out and landed on the ground. I was worried it might have a been a note from A. thankfully it wasn't her/ his constant games with us had finally come to an end I hope. Neither me or the girls had heard from A in 4 months and we prayed shim had lost interest in us and our complicated lives. I picked up the note and soon realised it was from Ezra he must have put this in my jacket yesterday without me realising I quickly read the note it said " My beautiful Aria, Words cannot express how excited I am for our trip to England and we can almost act like a normal couple". I read it and imagined him saying it to me. I heard a knock on the door and quickly stashed the note away and said " Come in".

My mum walked in "Oh Aria. She exclaimed. I knew you still wouldn't be finished packing even though its 12am, I'm going to bed but I thought you might need some extra help so I invited Hanna over to help you out with your closet mishap".

" Oh thanks mum goodnight" I said quickly, She yawned and nodded then trudged down to her bedroom and I heard her flop on the bed and almost instantly I heard soft snores coming out of her bedroom. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. The next thing I knew Hanna came into my bedroom and cried out

" Wow your mum really wasn't joking when she rang me, I have never seen somebody so clueless in my life". I stared blankly and with that we got to work on my packing making small talk her and there.

Aria whats this. Hanna said sort of seriously and then her expression changed into a cheeky smile

What, What is it I went from alarmed and then when I saw her expression changed I squinted my eyes to try and figure out what she was hiding. I gave up and soon exclaimed" well what is it"

She was trying not to laugh but held up a very small pink glittery G- string. My eyes widened and I giggled a bit but Hanna on the other hand didn't even try to compose herself and just burst out into fits of laughter.

After laughing for awhile she wiped her eyes and said " well we definitely need to pack this" and with that we both laughed but still ended up packing it.

"Hanna" I asked curiously. " Whats in the bag".

"Well she said I decided youand Fitzy would want to spend some nights together if you know what I mean" she said with a cheeky grin "so I decided to go to Victoria Secret and get some sexy lingere for you, I tried it on and you and me are practically the same size so it should fit you. And you are definitely taking all of the outfits I got including the sexy student costume I got for you" with that she laughed zipped up my suitcase and sat next to me on the bed.

"Hanna, thank you it totally skipped my mind, only slightly I bought these" and I showed her 3 different packets of condoms 2 packets were blueberry flavour and raspberry and plain ones.

"Ooh very nice Aria well its almost 1am and we have to be at the airport by six and I know you and Fitz are meeting at 5:30 to have some alone time before we board the plane" she said with a mischievous grin. " Well Ar I have to go otherwise I wont be able to get up tomorrow bye". And with that she left my bedroom as it was I was totally exhausted. I had trouble sleeping wondering what England had installed for me and Ezra. I wasn't worried about having sex with Ezra we had done it exactly 3 times before. On valentines day, his birthday and my birthday. I was so excited but I was also grateful that I finally drifted off to sleep.

In the morning I woke up and got changed in black legging's and wore a cute floral dress on top. I grabbed my suitcase and walked downstairs I saw Ella and Byron sitting at the dinner table and I sat across from them and folded my arms.

My dad was the first one to speak " Today Aria my little girl you are going to England for 3 weeks, I'm going to miss you so much okay now make sure you ring us at least once every 3-4 days okay. Oh and one other thing have fun, take photos and when you come back we will be sitting here waiting for you". He stopped talking because he had a tear in his eye, I looked over to my mother who was balling her eyes out.

I started crying too and finally managed to say "mum I'm not going to be gone for long ill be back before you know it. Im going to miss you guys so much" with that we all stood up and kissed and hugged each other goodbye. I told my mum I was meeting Spencer, Emily and Hanna before the flight. This gave me an excuse to go to the coffee shop with all my stuff and it was deserted only the usual staff behind the counter. I sat down and then I saw him. He looked handsome but kinda funny too. His light blue eyes then met mine. He almost ran into the coffee shop dropped his luggage and ran straight to my arms. Ezra and I hugged for ages. When we finally let go and he was the first to speak

" hey gorgeous" he said holding me with his arms around my waist

"hi handsome" I said and kissed him passionately before we were rudely interrupted by someone coughing. I broke our kiss and looked around Ezra and saw Jason D holding our coffee.

"Jason what are you doing here" I snapped I gave him a cold stare so did Ezra. Ezra suddenly moved slightly in front of me held my hand, kissed my lips hard, broke our kiss turned to jason and cooly said

" She asked you a question". Your probably wondering why Ezra is acting so strange and defensive a couple of months ago Ezra left for 3 months and Jason was there and they became an item except when Ezra came back she left him, she loved him but he wasn't Ezra.

Jason replied with " this is my job I'm only a casual but I'm actually going on a holiday today", he turned to Aria and said " Don't miss me too much" he sneered.

I replied with " I wouldn't count on it". And with that Jason walked away. I had a strange feeling that this would not be the last time I saw Jason and I was right.

hey guys i hope you liked my first chapter please dont be too harsh on reviews this is like first ever :) thnx guys next chapter will be up soon :D


	2. Off we go

Hey guys this is my second chapter please review :)

The Trip

Chapter 2

As soon as Jason walked away I gave Ezra his coffee which was delivered by Jason.

"Ezra" I said "I'm really sorry about my past with Jason because before I met you I always had a little bit of a crush on him. Then you left and I had no idea you were coming back, Ezra im so sorry" I said choking back tears.

" Aria" he sad with a hurt expression on his face " I should never have left you im so angry at myself that I did, I love you so much and I only left in the hope you would get over me and move on with your life and you started too, I came back to gather the last of my things and I saw you, at the grille with Jason laughing and kissing him and my body pained with anger, regret and sorrow. I'm so sorry Aria forgive me".

I looked into his eyes and said " I love you" and I put my hands on his head pulling his face towards mine and kissed him. This kiss was different to all the others it held so much passion and os much force. His tongue asked my lips for access into my mouth and I granted him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and traced the top of my mouth. After I broke the kiss I said to him over and over how much I loved him.

"Sweetie I think we have to go now" he said to me. He grabbed my hand, signalled a taxi, gathered our belongings and headed towards the airport. Ezra organised everything for the trip.. of course so our seating had been assigned so I was sitting next to him, of course I wasn't dissappointed at all. It was annoying how some people looked at us and make remarks like

" ooh Mr Fitz and Aria sitting together I bet thats what she has always wanted" that was from Noel, Noel Kahn. But then some of them got way inappropriate

" I wonder how they got to sit together in the other section of the plane, the one that separates the us and them, and considering one of the teachers here either miss Welch or MR FITZ" - she said loudly so everyone could hear.

"Thats enough Mona I heard Miss Welch" say. Mona spoke again and said

"okay well I just think is a coincidence don't you, they get to go into another section, alone, sitting together and Mr Fitz did organise this trip" and with that Mona sat down. Miss Welch almost starting seeing her point but then Ezra came to the rescue

"Mona I suggest if you want to come on this trip you keep your mouth shut, and the reason we are sitting behind you guys and there is a curtain separating us is because there was no more room". And with that Mona decided to shut up and everyone started talking again and putting their luggage in the overhead lockers. We went passed everyone carrying our hand luggage and went into the other compartment. We both sat down holding hands underneath my jacket in case someone came and checked up on us. I looked at Ezra and said

" its not just by chance we are sitting together is it? I said with an evil grin

" No of course not" he said with a huge smile, and then we kissed, we kissed a long slow passionate kiss which lasted until take off. When we were in the air I decided to get rid of my jacket no one would come down here and if they did im sure we could readjust in time. We had a 12 hour flight ahead of us so I turned to Ezra.

"Hey babe can we play a game"

"sure" he replied with a small smile " what did you have in mind?"

my eyes widened and my smile grew really big

" can we play Ispy" I said with an even bigger smile remebering all the times me and Mike used to play it in the car when we were younger to pass the time.

"okay if thats what you want" he said " you go first"

I nodded. I said aloud " I spy with my little eye something beginning with S"

" hmm he said thats a hard one, is it sky" I looked at him like he was retarded or something and then I said

" yup thats it" and we both burst into fits of laughter.

When we calmed down I turned to him and said " how many hours do we have left"

he raised an eyebrow and said " like 11 hours" I groaned ugh how was I going to pass the time, exhausted from hardly getting any sleep the night before I fell asleep. Before I knew it I was dreaming I was an air hostess, I was wear a little tight blue skirt and a tight white blouse and you could easily see my bra through. I was walking down the aisle and you could hear my high heels clicking as I walked, then I walked into a familiar section and the only person there was Ezra. He saw me and was instantly turned on. I walked over to him put my legs around his took off his pants and had crazy sex with him on the plane. Unfortunately I woke up Ezra was shaking me

" What?" I said kind of annoyed he woke me up while having a really good dream

" sorry hunny its just were about to land and you were groaning like really groaning like you were either really annoyed or having a orgy". My eyes widened and I felt my face go hot.

He sat their laughing and then turned to me and said " I figured it was the second one" and with that we both laughed and started departing the plane. We walked out into the airport and Ezra did a name check then he spoke to us in a stern voice

" Okay guys I know your excited I mean we just landed in london but I need you guys to stick together because we are getting a bus at the exit the one over there no more than 750 meters away but incase anyone gets lost just go there because thats were we will be and don't board the bus until I have checked everyones name okay?"

Miss Welch started leading the class and everyone took off except for the girls, Ezra and I. We all started walking and Hanna was the first on to speak... of course

" Hey Fitz" she exclaimed "i hope your rooms close to ours because Aria has a little surprise for you"

he looked at me sternly " your not pregnant are you?" he said with a worried expression

" No of course not, would it be so bad if I was?" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised

" no thats not what I-" but I quickly cut him off

" are you sure because thats exactly what it sounded like"

" Aria no I didn't mean , I mean umm-" I cut him off again

" relax babe i'm kidding" we both chuckled but I could tell he was still worried,

"well then" he said "whats the big surprise"

" well I cant tell you otherwise it wouldnt be a surprise now would it" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised and he just tickled me and we joined everyone else who was waiting for us thank god miss Welch was totally oblivious to our constant flirting on the bus trip. But to avoid suspision from a certain somebody aka Mona I decided to sit next to Hanna and he sat behind us making small talk. It took us a little over an hour to get to our hotel. It was alright looking hotel not a dump but not anything fancy either. Ezra was telling everyone the seating arangements he had made, everyone got to be with their friends he just chose which room the groups were going to be in. he made Mona and her "clan" sleep all the way down the other end of the hall and her room was right across from Miss Welch's room so if she decided to pull anything she would be caught immediately. Aah I loved Ezra's thinking I smiled to myself. When we got given our room we went inside it had 2 queen matresses. Me and Spence shotgunned the one in the corner because it was the most comfortable on their. Hanna bunked with Emily and was disappointed that she got the dodgy, smelly bed and I told her and Emily, but Emily didnt seem to mind as much.

I said "Hanna when i'm next door with him you can take my place, if your that desperate"

she quickly replied and said " thanks Aria maybe not though I might not be able to sleep so close to the wall, I might not be able to sleep"

I looked at her like she was mental and she quickly added " I don't wanna be kept up all night from you too banging and groaning" I gave her a death stare and she batted her eyelashes like she was so innocent and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. A couple of hours passed and we joined everyone in the restaurant downstairs for some dinner and afterwards we headed back upstairs. I carefully planned what I had in mind for our first night together. Me and Ezra's first night together of course, I couldn't help but giggle at how I was explaining what I had meant to myself like of course I already knew agh I was going London crazy. At 3am I was outside the little door and I txted Ezra and hour before to tell him I was coming I was dressed in a small school girl outfit and had a ruler in my hand.

Before I opened the door I put on a russian accent and said "Hello professor I have been a bad, bad student I think you need to spank me", and I walked in the door, with my slutty outfit on when I saw Miss Welch there in his bedroom. I dropped the ruler went bright red and fell on my knees.


	3. Caught? miss Welch?

Hey guys quick recap Aria was dressed in a slutty school girl uniform and talking dirty behind the door that separated their rooms, she walked in to find Miss Welch standing in the room talking to Ezra. She fell to the floor

The Trip Chapter 2

Spencers POV

I heard aria get up in the middle of the night, I looked over and saw Hanna sleeping in Arias spot. I couldnt see Aria and I figured she would be next door. I felt bad I must have fallen asleep texting Toby. Oh well I shut off my phone and rolled over. The next thing I remember Hanna was shaking me to wake up.

" Ugh Hanna its 3:30am why on earth are you waking me up"i said in an ungrateful tone

"sorry its just I heard some snapping noises, the door opened then I heard something plonk to the ground, I think I can hear 3 voices in there" her eyes widened Hanna didn't really understand what she was saying she was just... talking. I raced up opened the door to see Aria on the floor in shock and Mr Fitz there and Miss Welch there.

Arias POV

"i..i" I stammered.

"Aria DONT EVEN TRY TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" she said screaming at me, she continued, I have known about you and Ezra I found out and he was just telling me now, im not impressed AT ALL! I expected better from both of you especially you Ezra" she said glaring in his direction. "But for now I can tell your in love the way you look at each other, so as much as I hate to see it your secrets safe with me". And with that she left me and ezra just sat bewildered from what had just happened.

"Well, I still need that spanking" I said with a sexy voice and he got off the bed walked over to me and kissed me passionately creating sparks of love electricity between our lips. Then we made our way to the bedroom.

Hanna's POV

"well that was certainly unexpected but can we please close the door now, I dont wanna be able to see and be able to hear. Being able to hear is bad enough as it is and because theyre propbably at it like rabits im gonna sleep in my own bed with Emily"

Spencer sighed realising that she would be near the wall able to hear everyhting that was going on. They finally stopped at 5am, and with that Spencer finally got some sleep.

Aria's POV

I woke up, looking around the room I realised I was still in Ezra's room, but where was he?. I looked under the sheets and saw that I was stark naked. Ugh everyone knows that ain't a pretty sight I laughed at my own joke, then pulled one of the white sheets around my body. Across the room there was a small mirror and I saw my hair was a total mess, my mascara was all down my face and before I walked away I realised I had the biggest, reddest love bites on my neck, argh I groaned. Just then Ezra came out of the shower with nothing but a towel on, he went to close the bathroom door expecting me to still be asleep. He started to walk towards me and realised his towel was stuck in the door. He smiled at me turned around and tugged it over and over again to try and free himself except when he finally got the towel free he stumbled backward causing him to fall on top of me without the towel on.

I looked him up and down " Ooh Mr Fitz, looking good" I cooed and then giggled, he stared at me took the sheet off completely not letting me grab it and stared me up and down and said " Not to bad yourself Miss Montgomery" and with that we both burst into fits of laughter and I was soon shutup by his warm lips meeting mine, I loved that feeling of lust that we both shared between kisses.

" Babe?" he said, I nodded, and he continued " Our tour starts in a little under 2 hours we really have to start getting a move on" I sighed and made my way towards the bathroom, I poked my head out of the bathroom dorr forgetting the only towel in the room was in the middle of the floor and my clothes were next door. "shit" I muttered under my breath. I saw that ezra wasn't there so I made a quick dash, opened the door separating our rooms closed it carefully laid on the dorr and sighed for a bit, I turned around to see the girls staring at me wide eyed, but I really didnt care because they are like my besties and then I saw Noel standing theyre blushing and trying to hide a sudden erection. Unable to move Emily quickly grabbed a towel to cover me " thanks" I whispered.

" Noel" I shouted " What are you doing here"

"umm well, Mr Fitz and Miss Welch told me to remind you that the buses are leaving in 45 minutes, I guess I should go then" he said and practically ran out the door.

Noels POV

Yes I thought to myself she totally bought my excuse, truth was the buses were leaving in 50 minutes or so but he hadn't been told to come and remind them. I really just wanted to talk to Aria, I know I shouldn't have stared but it has been my dream for 3 years now more than ever to see her naked. " thank you God" I whispered and headed to my own room. Embarrassed from my slight turn on, luckily it soon went away but I think she noticed argh I slammed my hand on the wall. About 30 seconds later I heard a knock on the door, I opened the door to see Ezra. My face went pale.


	4. Jason

Sorry I forgot to say in the last chapters I DONT OWN PLL sorry

The Trip

Chapter 4

Noels POV

I went totally pale I knew what would be coming, he would ask me a bunch of questions like: did you see Aria naked?, Miss Welch or myself didn't tell you to go see her? Why did you?. I was unable to move until Mr Fitz finally spoke and said " Noel just wanted to let you know the buses leave in 35 minutes, so hurry up and get ready". Still not being able to move I nodded totally petrified of what he might do to me. I'm strong but when it came to a fight between us over Aria I wouldn't be able to stand a chance, not because I didn't love her because he is so protective over her, kinda creepy almost. Then he looked me up and down trying to figure out what I was hiding. Then he just left, aah I sighed a sigh of relief, closed the door and starting getting ready.

Aria's POV

I was in the bathroom crying, ugh why was I being so emotional for ugh maybe im getting my period, thats just brilliant. Then I heard Em knock on the door " Aria are you okay"

I sniffled" y.." I finally managed to get out. I got dressed, put on my make up and opened the door to find Emily and Spencer trying to listen if I was crying, at that moment Hanna came running in with a glass In one hand " Dammit" she exclaimed " I was looking forward to testing this out" she frowned everyone just turned and laughed and soon Hanna joined in as well.

We walked down to the lobby to find everyone waiting for us "oops" we all said. We boarded the bus and unfortunately Miss Welch sat next to Ezra. About half an hour in the bus we arrived at the globe theatre, everyone took out their cameras as we got off the bus and stared in awe, like shakespeare plays were once held here. It was one of the most amazing things. The group walked into the reception area which was separate from the globe were we met our tour guide.

"hello" he said in a booming voice " today you are going to tour the globe theatre with me. My name is Gary and I will be your tour guide for today" "any questions?" he asked " good, well lets get started then". The whole tour Miss Welch was at the front of the group and Me and Ezra were at the back and every now and again we would hold hands. It wasnt until lunch time Ezra "had" to show me were the bathrooms were and we ended up backstage.

I stood their looking at him then he said " your beautiful I love you so much" and the before I could even speak he pressed his lips against mine with such a force which started our lustful sparks that regularly occurred when we kissed, I felt his hand go down my back, under my butt and then he quickly lifted me up still kissing me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. After 15 minutes or so we realised the group was about to start the tour again... Back stage. Luckily there were two doors on either side where you could enter and exit we swiftly let everyone pile I through the first door as we snuck out the back and joined the rest of the group.

By the time the tour was over I was totally and utterly exhausted and fell asleep on the way home, I think I was sitting next to Spencer I couldnt even remember. Some how I must have made it to bed or a certain somebody carried me, when everyone was in their room I smiled at the fact I loved someone so much and they were just a door away... literally.

I woke up bright and early at 7am which for me is like un heard of. Everyone was snoring. So I took my chances before Hanna got up and went ot the bathroom to do everything I needed to do. Then went downstairs for breakfast. How awkward me and Miss Welch were the only ones their. We sat next to each other in silence until I spoke up

" Miss Welch please you arent going to tell anyone are you I love Ezra so much" the only thing she could reply with was a flat "no" then she grunted and left, I was soon joined by Ezra.

" Hey gorgeous he whispered into my ear before kissing my temple" I looked at him sweetly and said

"Hey handsome, have sweet dreams of me" he chuckled

"when do I never have sweet dreams of you" I smiled and then we kissed, soon I felt a presence I broke our kiss and saw Noel at the door just staring giving Ezra a cold look. He came up to our table sat directly across from us and about 5 minutes later he said

" Hey Aria sorry I didn't get to see your show this morning" he said with a smirk, I glared at him, kicked him under the table and Ezra with a puzzled look on his face said

"What show?" I looked up shrugged my shoulders and said

"i have no idea what he means" Noel chuckled at my remark and quickly stated

"Oh Aria I think you do" I glared at him, I wanted ot leap across the table and punch him, mind you Im so petitie I wouldn't do much damage but I bet Ezra could, mind you that might be a difficult conversation to have with him, oh yea the other morning after we had sex twice I ran into my bedroom, he saw me naked and got turned on. Yea not one of my top conversation topics.

Ezra's POV

I could tell theyre was somehting going on between them, that and Aria kicked me under the table which im sure was meant for Noel. I excused myself from the table and went to the bathroom. When I came back I saw Aria Angry and Noel had left... thank god. If it were any more awkward, I might have killed myself.

"Care to explain" I said as I sat down tracing circles with my fingertips in the back less part of her jumper to reassure her that I wasn't mad.. yet

she almost started crying.. great now I feel bad " Ezz.. Ezra" she managed to get out im sorry after you left the room yesterday I had a shower and stuff but you took the only towel and I didnt have my clothes and I made a dash to my room turned around, my friends were there, then Hanna moved slightly and revealed Noel standing they're, b..-butt Emily quickly covered me up... im so sorry Ezra" I thought about it for a bit and then realised she was propably humiliated so I told her it was okay, kissed her on the lips forcing my tongue entrance which was soon allowed by her, we got into a heavy makeout session but then I pulled back, I could hear people coming downstairs. She quickly got up and walked to the ladies turning around once and mouthing to me I LOVE YOU. And then we both departed.

Aria POV

Thank god he understood, I kew he did I mean we just made out in a breakfast buffet, I got onto the bus and sat next to a sleeping Hanna. When we arrived at the museum everyone was ahead except for me and Ezra but the girls were about 1 meter infront covering us so we could get in front. Today was an exception we had two tour guides one of the tour guides stepped up and said

" Hello and Welcome to our fine museum, today I will be your main tour guide, my name is Richard and down the back is my assistant Jason. Ezra and I with alarmed looks on our faces tunred and saw Ezra. As soon as the tour started Jason was behind the group meaning me and Ezra... typical. I turned around and said

" did you follow me?" with a concerned expression on my face

Jason cooly replied " no remember I was at the coffee shop I was going on holidays"

I was quick to jump in " Jason you work at the coffee shop remember when you disturbed Ezra and I" I pointed out with both eyebrows raised

"no" he said again " I clearly told you that I worked their as a casual, so technically I didnt follow you here" he said. For the whole tour me and Ezra ignored him until he put his head above our shoulders and whispered loud enough so we could both here.

" I suggest you unlink hands because it would be a shame if I told everyone to look at a certain arterfact behind us and everyone would turn around and see you too holding hands.. so I suggest Ezra you walk ahead and ill walk with Aria". Ezra growled but didnt disagree he didnt want to cause a commotion. I walked with Jason who on our lunch break followed me to the disabled toilet. Okay I know what your thinking im not handicapped but the girls bathroom was full plus I wanted to meet Ezra. Me and Ezra made out in the bathrooms and then we heard the door creak open and saw a bright flash then another one and another. I couldnt see the person I thats why I had come to the conclusion Jason was following me. At that exact moment I got a text from Jason it read " Come back with me and make love to me otherwise these will get out" I scrolled down and saw ten images of us kissing and both our shirts off. I showed Ezra the Text and he got up and said

"why that little -" I cut him off

"Ezra no" I exclaimed " we will only make matters worse if you know and beat the crap out of him, and we cant go to the police I don't want you tog et into trouble" he sighed kissed me and left the toilet, I counted to 30 before I then left too.

When we got back to the apartment I got another text from Jason I rolled my eyes but opened it it read " dont have sex with me like old times just kiss me, not just any kiss but one that tells me you love me, meet me across the road in the park at 3am sharp. Loverboy doesnt have to know"

I replied saying " fine I will but then you have to delete the images"

At 3am I walked to the park saw Jason there and kissed him for 2 whole minutes I handed out my hand he gave me the phone, I smashed it against a rock, spat on his face and left, I looked up to the hotel and saw Ezra staring in my direction. All I could help thinking was did he see?


	5. Afterwards Forgiveness?

Chapter 5

Sorry guys for not updating in ages i had school work, tennis matches and other crap and i was kinda not bothered lol sorry. its kinda a short chapter because i wanted to update ASAP for you guys, so i promise next chapter will be better and i will start updating more frequently anyways heres the next chapter. love Brie xx

The trip

BTW i don not own pretty little liars because if i did i would be living in a mansion at the moment not a freaken cardboard box :P

I walked up to my room and it wasn't long before i heard a familiar knock on my door. i closed my eyes and stood on the other side of the room opposite the door, leaning on the wall try to calm myself. i heard the door open but i still did not open my eyes i only did when i felt his lips meet mine and i got the same feeling of electricity from his lips flowing through me. he pulled away but i put my hands behind his neck before he had the chance to escape my lips. he pulled my legs up and around his waist and walked over into i think was his bedroom but my eyes were closed so i had no idea, we could be in Miss Welch's room for all i knew. we laid on the bed and when i finally pulled away from and relaxed i looked into his eyes and said

"I'm sorry i did it for you"

"What did you do?" he replied confused

"oh nothing" i said with a sweet smile which was soon wiped from my face by a hard look from Ezra

"Aria what happened" i looked down fixed my shirt, sat up on the bed and got ready

"Well, i got a text right from him and i had to go down to the park kiss him and then i could destroy the photos he took of us making out, please Ezra i did it for us" i had spoken so fast i wondered if he had even had a chance to keep up

"tell me one thing" he said coolly

"anything" i said kinda desperately.

Then he kissed me with such passion shooting electricity into every part of my body. then he pulled back.

"was my kiss better than his"

"Oh Ezra" cried out "his was so bad i thought i was trying to kiss a dog" we both laughed at my previous comment then fell asleep.

I woke up to Ezra shaking my shoulders

"Babe, Babe c'mon you have to get up we need to go"

"what where?" i asked still half asleep

"Aria is 9:30,wake up"

"fine" i grumbled. i got ready in like 10 minutes which was a record for sure.

Ezra was waiting for me

"so, what are we doing today" i asked

"Well baby we are all going sightseeing" he said with a smile

"yes" i have been waiting for 4 days or so to go sightseeing. i saw a schecdual on the bed and it said BIG BEN- tour starts at 10am i kept reading and it said BUCKINGHAM PALACE - tour starts at 2pm. i bounced of the bed and walked down the Ezra and the girls, of course they were late i mean they were rooming with Hanna and everyone knows if you roomie with Hanna you wont get the bathroom for 2 hours. we joined the rest of the class who had obviously been waiting for us...again.

Ezra walked up near the bus and stood on one of the stairs so he could talk to everyone

"Alright guys let me check the roll and see if everyone is here" a few minutes passed and then i heard him say "Alrighty then lets get going. i purposely walked on the bus last so i would have to sit next to Ezra, what a shame. i giggled at my small sarcasm and sat down.

When we arrived at Big Ben Ezra had already organised a tour and i saw a man who looked strangely familiar. then he spoke to us

"hey guys do you remember me from yesterday, well for those of you who don't im Richard and for the majority of your tours myself and my assistant Jason, well lets get started, over to your right"...

i didnt bother listening to what he said next i looked behind me and out from the shadows i saw a man appear with an evil grin on his face "Jason" i whispered.

"what did you say" i heard Ezra say to me, i just pointed and saw Jason there looking pretty happy with himself. i kept staring and then i said

"come on Ezra we dont have time for people who stalk their ex's" i said with a sneer looking back at Jason and then ended up regrouping with everyone else.

After an hour of trying to escape Jason we were split in pairs and i claimed i had no one to go with and went with Ezra as we got worksheets out and studied different parts of the building. the tour guides could choose which group to go with and why was i not surprised when Jason decided to pick our group.

We started at the bottom of the building leaving the actual clock for last so we could kiss when it was ringing. i smiled to myself. it was soon wiped off my face when i saw Jason wink at me.

"so", jason was the first to talk "do you know what your girlfriend did last night"

Ezra glared and kissed me, thank god we were alone. he bent me over slowly and kissed my neck then my lips again and kissed me with such anger, i tried to make him relax by putting my tongue down his throat. i caressed his teeth with my tongue until he finally broke the kiss and said

"i know it wasn't as good as that" and with that we walked off leaving an angry Jason behind us staring. i really starting thinking about what just had happened and then i said

"do you have a death wish or something?" i looked at him with raised eyebrows which soon turned into a smile. he looked at me and grinned his usual boyish grin which i loved so much.

" well" he said "maybe i do" and with that he put his arm around my waist and we continued our tour. it was annoying that we were not legal as such, it was so frustrating i just wanted the rest of the school to disappear so i could have more alone time with my Ezra.


	6. Girls, Pools and Ezra

Chapter 6

Hey guys another chapter. Love Brie xox. Oh I also wanted to thank .dreamers because you like always review and you write such good stories oxox

Disclaimer : I don't own Pretty Little liars :(

The whole tour was more than awkward wherever me and Ezra went we were followed by an eavesdropper who goes by the name Jason. I have no idea why I even went out with him when Ezra left for like 3 months, which were horrible. But I also felt bad for Jason who was so devoted to me and the second Ezra was back I left Jason. I had so much guilt because I broke up with Jason over text message. I know its horrible but I was going to leave him soon he just missed something special. Mind you Spencer told me that she found photos of me in his garage type thing, and that was beyond creepy.

When we got back to the hotel I followed Ezra into his room and flopped down on his bed, he looked at me, smiled and said

"i see your tired, I guess your not in the mood then" he said with disappointment

"im sorry not tonight, and also I cant" I said with disppointment too

"Why are you okay?" he said with concern

"yea of course I am its just that time of the month, if you know what I mean" I said

"oh I see, well can we still do things you know" he said with a cheeky grin

I smiled too and he crept into the bed and I started to take of his clothes. I laid on top of him and he ripped off my shirt and bra and his hands rubbed all over my breasts making me moan in pleasure. He started sucking my nipples, kissing and nibbling them. My tongue trailed down from his mouth, and down his chest, casually sucking on his nipples. He often moaned in pleasure. I straight away headed for his pants and pleased him in every way possible.

The next morning I woke to an angry Miss Welch knocking on the door saying

"okay for the third time, we aren't going anywhere today, so go to the beach or something"

I smacked Ezra and he straight away said

"yes ma'am im thinking of heading to the pool". He said with his eyes shifting from me to the door

"well alright" she said through the door.

I giggled and tried to muffle the sound with my pillow, I saw Miss Welch's shadow linger for a bit and I laughed again and before she could open the door Ezra practically sat on me forcing me to shut up, and with that she was gone. As soon as she left I climbed on top of Ezra and started a heavy make- out session. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and caressed my tongue and the roof of my mouth, which tickled causing me to giggle, making a small little bit of saliva fall I Ezra's cheek and I burst out laughing and so did he.

After I went to the bathroom we decided to go to the indoor pool, so I decided to sneak back to my room. I opened the door that separated our rooms and shouted

"get up bitches were going to the pool" they all groaned especially Hanna but we all went to the pool and after swimming for half an hour we were joined by Ezra, and as soon as she saw him she swam over to me and said

"is it a coincidence you both wanted to come swimming" I giggled and the girls soon caught on and I put my head under the water and swam to the edge, luckily everyone else went shopping and the guys went to the games room, so we were all alone, well the girls as well but he knew that I had told them everything. I swam over to the edge of the pool were he took off his shirt, oh he was so sexy and he took off his pants revealing little red speedos and I burst out laughing, then he looked at me and put on boardshorts. Hanna was the first one to talk

"aah Mr Fitz why did you kill all our fun" Hanna said with a pout and splashed around causing us to laugh. Ezra jumped in the water and put his arms around my waist and I instinctively put my legs around him. He whispered in my ear

"your gorgeous" I smiled then kissed him a sweet yet satisfying kiss. When I looked up I noticed the girls had enclosed us in a circle and were all going "AW" especially Hanna, you know how she gets.

Soon the girls left the pool which left me and Ezra, as soon as they walked out he swam over to me, pushed me under the water and kissed me hungrily. He put his hands under my bikini top, gently massaging my nipples. We both came up to get a breath of air and then went back under, it was amazing how long we stayed under there for. Before I knew it both his hands were squeezing my boobs, if I only I could have sex with him right now, but I have my period and also chlorine is really bag for your girly bits. His hands left my boobs and he tried to pull away, but I got my hand and pulled his head back down to my lips were I kissed him ferociously. His hands trailed down my back and one hand slipped into my bikini bottoms and he was gently massaging my clit.

When he pulled back he said

"its dinner we have to go" I looked at the clock and it read 6:30pm

"shit" we practically ran out of the pool and there was no time to freshen up so that would have to wait until later, and I could shower with Ezra, but do everything except sex ugh.

When we got down there Mona said

"ooh coincidence, Aria and Mr Fitz are both late... and showing up together"

I just glared at Mona and we ate our dinner at the last table. Because they just happened to have dinner early and we stayed late still eating that and we were both slow eaters. Miss Welch came in and sat down

"look" she said "i know what you have is special, but please you must understand that I have to do this in order to protect you both"

"Aria" she looked at me sternly

"Your being expelled"


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7

Hey guys next chapters up hope you like it :D. Love Brie xox. I love all my reviewers :D xx

Disclaimer : I don't own PLL :(

"What?" I exclaimed

"you can't do that... you have no authority" my eyes were welling up tears, Ezra was in shock and held my hand tightly

"well" Miss Welch stuttered "i guess you could do something, but you may not like it"

"Anything" Ezra said quickly

we looked at each other with concern then back to Miss Welch waiting for her to continue

"Ezra you can exchange to Hollis, the Dean at the school is one of my best friends and I can organise for you to put into the new english programme. Otherwise Aria must leave. I know your thinking why is this so sudden, but the principle found out... somehow he refused to tell me how, but he told me he will contact the police, please he wasn't going to tell you just randomly catch you off guard, so I wanted to tell you" and with that she gave us a sympathetic look and left. Then we grabbed each others hand, went to his bedroom and sat down on the bed so we could talk about our options.

"Ezra" I started to talk " You don't need to go to Hollis, ill just change schools"

"Aria, don't be ridiculous okay, but if I transfer out of school before friday, I can't stay on this trip, im not legally allowed to".

"Okay baby we will do that im sorry"

"Ssh" he whispered in my ear as I cried softly on his shirt. Then I looked up at him and kissed him, we continously kissed until dawn. He had already arranged to go home, he got a taxi at 4:30 am so I could say goodbye to him like a proper girlfriend, without anyone seeing anything, he told me he was going home and I would see him in 2 weeks time. I walked him out and his cab was there I was crying hysterically.

"i love you" I shouted as I hugged him and then our lips met for a long passionate kiss which lasted for ten minutes and the only thing that made us stop was the cab driver honking. He got into the cab and started driving away when he stuck his head out the window and screamed

"i love you, ill be waiting for you" and with that he was gone, I went inside no being able to move, I mean I was probably over reacting it was like 1 week without him but the cops could still get him into trouble. I walked inside and went straight into our room well, Ezra's old room and the bed was still unmade and he left his favourite top, I put it on and snuggled into his side of the bed. I laid there all say and sobbed softly. I laid there for 7 days and Miss Welch was actually helping me through it by giving me and the girls space and chocolate as well as free days where we could do anything.

At 3am I woke to my phone buzzing it read Text from Ezra. My heart skipped a beat and I opened it, it said

"look outside" I thought this was odd so chucked on some mascara, perfume and tic tacs- for the morning breath of course. I looked outside my window to see Ezra standing there with 2 dozen red roses and a heart shaped box

"Aria" he yelled "is that you?"

"Ezra its me" I smiled and ran downstairs, I saw him and jumped on him causing him to drop the chocolates and the roses so he could hold me close. I wrapped my legs around his waist and snuggled into his chest smelling his natural perfume. I looked into his eyes and before I could say anything his lips were mashed against mine. He bent down to pick up the roses and chocolates but not breaking our kiss which made me giggle. He carried me all the way upstairs and in our room. We made love all night not saying anything except "i love you" over and over. I wondered why he came back, I only had a week left. But I realised I missed him so much. Our relationship has grown even stronger if that was even possible.


	8. Authors Note  Sorry

Hey guys this is authors note

Hey so i'm trying to update more frequently please review and sorry for the last chapter being so small. But I liked it let me know if you want something in particular :D xxx


	9. MUM?

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars

Thanks for all of your reviews guys :D xox and im really sorry I haven't updated in ages been really busy and had bit of writers block :( sorry xoxo

I woke up the next morning to Ezra kissing my shoulders and neck, I turned around to see hi smiling at me.

"hi I love you" I said sleepily, with that I rolled over on top of him my legs straddling his waist, he kissed me and pulled me close to him, we deepend our kisses getting more and more rough and touch each others chests. I moaned loudly as he caressed my nipples. I knew what was going to happen and so did he he started removing my panties and bra, and I ripped off his boxers with my teeth which tickled him. I smiled at him then pulled myself back up and kissed him passionately forcing my tongue into his mouth gently caressing his tongue. We both groaned in pleasure. He finally penetrated into causing me to gasp and clench the sheets in one hand and the other hand I held Ezra's head up to mine, our tongues in sync in each others mouths. I gasped and he rolled on top of me thrusting faster and faster until I finally let out a gasp and a small squeal, which made him laugh, get off me and lie next to me. He started playing with my boobs until I turned around and looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"problem" he asked with a sneaky little grin

"nope, but at this rate were going to spend all day in bed and the time is 8:49 so in precisely one minute Miss Welch is gonna come banging on the door". With that Ezra started kissing me until I pulled back and said

"i told you we have to get up"

"well" he said "i have about 30 seconds left with you and I want to make the most of them and with that I jumped on top of him and we got into a heavy make out session until like I said 8:50 on the dot Miss Welch bashed on the door making Ezra and I jump. I quickly got my things mouthed "i love you" and went into my room and got ready to have a full on day yet again.

That night I lay next to Ezra after yet another love making session, I turned to him and said

"why did you come back" I said with a curious look

"Because I couldn't bear to be without you, I love you so much Aria, I have no idea why I left forgive me"

I giggled, looked at him sweetly and said "i forgave you when you gave me chocolates and roses" and with that I got on top of him kissing him everywhere.

"Wait the other day when Miss Welch knocked on our door how did she know you where here you came at like 3am" I said breaking our kiss

"well who do you think flew me out here" my eyes grew wide and I smiled then asked

"why would she do that?"

"because she saw how miserable you were and knew she had to do something to fix it".

"awww, how cute, shes like my favourite teacher, your the first obviously". We laughed and continued to kiss and then we held hands and I fell asleep on his chest while he was stroking my arm. When I woke up the sun was streaming with the window and I realised how perfect life was. It was then when I was day dreaming I forgot about Jason. I just lay there listening to Ezra snore softly. It then dawned on me we had 4 days left, I felt terrible I had hardly spent anytime with the girls except for yesterday when we went shopping and I bought Dolce & Gabbana shoes and playboy perfume, so I could smell extra sexy for Ezra. I giggled to myself at the thought of him constantly smelling me, he always does it so I can get chills down my back. Ugh I just remebered Miss Welch told us we were going to and visit the London Eye. Which is the massive ferris wheel, too bad I would be able to go with Ezra, I will just have to try though. I looked at my clock it read 8:49 any second I thought and as soon as I said that I heard the familiar pounding on the door and the voice of Miss Welch telling us to get up. With a sigh I got up and made my wake back to my room, but then I turned around started kissing Ezra so passionately that he soon started to kiss me back, until I pulled away.

"no don't go" he whined, I laughed

"come on sleepy head we are going to the London Eye today" and I picked up a pillow and chucked on his face, he frowned and pouted at me, held out his arms and said

"uugghh baby" he whined again, and in my bra and undies I swiftly made my way over to the bed leant on top of him and kissed him. Before I could pull away he put his warm arms around me sending chills down my spine. He held me close and I put my hands on his cheeks. Then he deepend the kiss and gracefully slide his tongue into my mouth and gently caressed my tongue. I pulled away and said

"come on lover boy lets go", he smiled and said

"okay me happy now" I laughed and snuck back into my room, I loved it when he acted like a baby and I was like his mummy. Then it suddenly dawned on me I need to eat my chocolates, we can eat them tonight I thought and smiled. Unfortunately my roses are starting to wilt and I cant bring them home with me. I tiptoed into my bedroom but it was too late the girls were standing there looking at me like "were have you been, we know, just give us the details" I giggled when I saw their expressions, so I decided to talk first

"Okay so were going to the London Eye today are you guys ready already?"

"yes we are" Spencer said

"i dont understand whats wrong" I said confused

"Its just" Hanna hesitated " We want the details" she exclaimed

everyone just looked at her and Spencer said "Han, don't you think thats kinda... personal"

"Well yea, but they are going at it every night I mean come on give me a break I can hear them every night" she rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed

"exaggerating much?" Emily said

"no I honestly heard her yell Fitzy". They all laughed and I blushed

"i know your lying Han, I don't call him Fitzy, I was saying Ezra" I giggled and blushed, then we all started laughing and I continued

" I only say Mr Fitzy when im referring to his Weiner" and we all laughed and I quickly added

"Oh my God he is huge" and I cracked up but no one was not even Hanna... something was up until I heard a cough behind me, it was my mum...


	10. Leave!

Hey guys next chapter :D, what did you guys think of the Halloween episode :O amazing right, I know :P. thanks for all ya reviews xoxo

Disclaimer: dont own PLL :(

"Mum.. what are you doing here" I said trying to stifle a smile and walked over awkwardly to my mother giving her a hug but she didn't return it and when I looked at her with a confused look, she frowned and folded her arms across her chest and took a step toward me.

"Aria, are you or aren't you having a secret relationship with Mr Fitz" Ella said in a stern voice

"Mum why on Earth would you think that" I lied

"Well because I heard you whole conversation, I was coming over here because Miss Welch became ill and had to go home and there needs to be another teacher here, so naturally I accepted and I was on my way to tell you until I heard... well lets just say something I was definitely not meant to hear".

"ii..i" I stammered I couldn't talk or breathe, and I broke down and told my mum everything about the pub and everything but I skipped out the bit were we had sex. And when she asked why I was saying ten minutes before how 'big' he was. I lied to her saying I was trying to impress my friends.

"Well" she said after I had explained everything "i'm certainly not impressed and i'm sure your father wont be, I will not send him to jail or turn the both of you in but don't think, I think of you as a daughter anymore, you disgust me" she spat and walked out

it was awkward in the room for 5 minutes until Hanna said

"Well this is going to be an awkward 5 days left" she said

"Hanna" Spencer said giving her a glare

"Lets go shall we" Emily finally spoke up, still feeling awkward about before

When we reached the London Eye I kept avoiding Ezra and he was confused, every time he came near me, I would walk away occasionally seeing my mum glaring in my direction. Unfortunately it was 3 to a carriage so the girls went together, and I went with my mum, and we were joined by a curious Ezra who could literally feel the tension between us. It became even worse when we went in the carriage. Ezra sat next to me and held my hand.

Then it dawned on me why was Ezra holding my hand in front of my mother. I looked up from our hands meeting Ezra's gaze and seeing my mum death stare us from the opposite side of the carriage, which was up the top now. I took my hand out from his, he looked at me confused and hurt. I saw my mother smile a bit so I put my hands around Ezra's head and I pressed my lips against his. I felt all this lust come over me so I turned it into a heated make out session. Until I finally pulled back and said to my mother

"I love him mum, please understand, were not bad people or anything I don't see what is so wrong with me being in love"

"Aria"she said cooly "I don't care your in love its just with your english teacher, your exactly like your father"

"Ex- teacher actually he resigned and I'm not like dad at all when it comes to Meredith because he didn't love her and I'm pretty sure I'm not married either" and with that I got out of the carriage which was now safely on the ground. And walked to the nearest gelato shop Ezra following me. When we got into the shop I literally drooled on Ezra's shoe. All the flavours looked amazing and were decorated so nicely. I got cookie dough and double choc fudge. Ezra and I ate it together and sat at our table in silence not wanting to talk about todays previous events. Luckily everyone had decided to go to an art gallery. So Ezra and I headed back to the room. I then realised Mona is going to notice that were both gone not just me or Ezra but both of us at the same time... well thats just great. I thought to myself. Ezra and I walked hand in hand back to the room and made love.

The next day I woke up and realised I would only have two more days left in London with my beautiful man. I woke up extra early and decided to do something I hadn't done in years... exercise. I had to get off those unwanted winter kilos which were taking up residence on my butt. I got into shorts and a tee shirt and went for a run. While I was running I could feel the wind in my hair and it felt good. I was thinking about Ezra the whole time wondering if we got married what life would be like, if we would have children and what there names would be. Then I thought about Jason, he was such a scum bag, I mean why would he dileberately go out of his way to make me uncomfortable... maybe he was here to won me back. Well it certainly, was not going to work. I love Ezra too much to be able to let him go and let alone leave him for Jason. Why did I even get with him, oh right rebound. Major rebound.

By the time I got back everyone had left which was good so Ezra and I could have some alone time. When I was on our floor I still checked if anyone was around and I slipped into Ezra's room well our room to find two people in black wearing ski masks beating him. I stared in horror and screamed, they both turned towards me and lunged for me. I kept kicking and screaming but it seemed we were the only ones in the building which seemed awfully convienient. Then out of nowhere I was hit on the head and it seemed to be a blunt object. I must have been out for hours because when I woke up I was tied up in a chair, masking tape covering my mouth preventing my screaming. I saw Ezra across the room on the floor beaten so bad. I worked my tongue on the masking tape to help it unstick. Succeeded and whispered "Ezra, baby are you okay" he moaned. I tried to move but winced from the pain, I looked down to see blood running down my legs.. was I raped.

The blood was flowing at I felt my back sting against the chair I don't remember hurting my back I thought. I looked up and Ezra managed to get up. "Ezra, are you okay" he looked up and saw me sitting there helpless. As soon as he saw my blood trailing down my legs making a red stain In the carpet. He rushed over to me despite his body telling him not too. He fell to his knees and sobbed on my leg

"Aria im sorry I should have protected you, this is all my fault"

I started to cry and he looked at me with tears in his eyes until I spoke " No baby this was my fault its okay just un- tie me and we can go to the cops okay" he nodded and then out of the blue kissed me at first It didn't register in my brain what I should do but then I knew it was my boyfriend and I needed to comfort him. So I kissed him back with passion. When we pulled apart he undid the rope that was keeping me on the chair. He bent down and kissed me again sweetly at first and then with a fierce passion, telling me everything would be okay he lifted me off the chair his arms around my back and I cried out in pain. He put me down

"Aria im so sorry"

"no its fine" I said trying to choke back tears.

"here let me take a look" he said with a worried look. We went to the bathroom and pulled up my top and gasped at what he saw. He got a washer and lightly dabbed at my wounds and I winced every now and again and he would gently kiss my shoulder.

"Ezra" I said once he had put down my top

"yes dear" he said

"what was on my back" he sighed and lifted my shirt and showed me in the mirror I could believe what I saw. Engraved in my back was the word WHORE. It was written so perfectly so anyone I would ever date and everyday when I looked in the mirror I would see it. This would last a lifetime and whoever that person was im guessing A wanted me to feel terrible everyday so even when they weren't there their messages and words still lingered.


	11. Scars

Hey guys heres next chapter :D

disclaimer: don't won PLL maybe some characters in the mere future but I will specify :)

happy reading. Also I hate to ask but please review I didn't get many on my last chapter which was a it disappointing so sorry. To my friends especially Sonia I love you but please read my book and not just the hot sex scenes ;) Also one of my best friends Grace I love you bubba I dedicate this chapter to her especially with one paragraph in particular. Dw Grace you will know ;) xoxoxox ILY

My back ached but I changed my clothes into something less bloody and Ezra and I went to the police station and made a report. The police officers photographed my back and said the reason they did that was if they caught the people who did this to me they would go to court and they could use my photograph as strong evidence. Ezra and I walked back to the room, I grabbed my suitcase and packed my bags I could not stay here any longer knowing there were two dangerous people on the loose. Ezra picked me up careful not to touch any of my back and took me to the hospital to get my wound on my back stitched up. The stitches were done nicely and lady told me that it would get smaller but would not fully disappear. Ezra knew I needed some cheering up so he took me to a street fair. Except the theme of it was halloween and everywhere I looked there were people in black outfits and ski masks everywhere.

Every stall I went past were selling costumes and the Ski mask and black costume was on sale and seemed to be quite popular. I held Ezra's hand tight but had to let go when I saw everyone from my class had come to the fair. My mum saw me and hugged me. I texted her an hour later to meet Ezra and I in a little coffee shop I had discovered earlier in the week. I was sitting there with Ezra holding his hand, when I saw my mum. When she sat down, I told her everything about my back and how Ezra was beaten up. My mum said after it crying

"my baby girl I shouldn't have left you at the hotel by yourself and Ezra. I'm sorry baby but I think the best thing to do is you both go home". And with that Ezra and I walked hand in hand to the hotel packed our things and got on the next flight to Rosewood

3 WEEKS LATER

My period was late and I mean like 3 weeks late I hadn't even be keeping track I had being so busy with Ezra and school and now that he resigned I could go public with him. I ran down to the pharmacy and got 3 pregnancy tests just to be sure. I ran back upstairs ran into the bathroom to see Ezra standing there naked. I laughed my head off and he covered his private parts with his hands.

"What are you doing" I said once I had stopped laughing

"this" he said with his cute boyish grin he picked me up and twirled me around in the air. It felt so good to be in his arms on a beautiful saturday morning. The shower was already running and he pushed me into the shower. I didn't care that I was fully clothed I wanted to spend every minute with him. He pressed me against the shower wall kissing me hungrily all over causing me to drop my pregnancy tests. He heard them fall and looked down to see what I had dropped in case it was my phone or something. As soon as he saw what had fell he smiled a smile I had never seen before it was filled with happiness and joy. His eyes even sparkled he lowered me down the wall and made me go test right there and then in front of him. I laughed as my pee made a noise. We waited 5 minutes just to be sure and right there I saw a massive + staring at me.

"I'm going to be a dad" he yelled he ran over to me, picked me up and twirled me in the air... even though he was still in his birthday suit. I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed them all this electricity running through my veins. We walked back into the shower and left off were we where before. Who knows at the rate were going I'm gonna have at least 6 babies. Everyone in Rosewood saw me as the girl who got knocked up by her ex- teacher and they claimed to be in love.

Hanna's POV - 3 WEEKS BEFORE ( hey guys this is back when Aria and Ezra just left from Hanna's POV)

The girls and I kept wondering what happened to Aria and Mr Fitz, no body was allowed in their room as such. Because there were things in there that needed to be photographed and used for evidence... evidence for what. The only conclusion I could come up with was because they were going at it too hard. I giggled which was soon wiped from my face because I started to picture it "eew no no no!" I screamed banging my head. I must have looked like a crazy person especially in front of Mrs Montgomery who was standing at my door. She looked at me like I was on drugs I shrugged and said

"i lost my favourite Gucci shoes" and smiled she nodded like she understood. Oh my god I couldn't imagine if I lost them I mean come on G-U-C-C-I I would be freaking out if I lost those shoes I love them. Meanwhile Mrs Montgomery was explaining to me what had happened I was focusing but I couldn't get the thought of them too banging until she described it more in detail, realising I had something on my mind apart from the usual stuff like shoes and dresses. I freaked out closed the door in Mrs Montgomery's face apologising a the same time saying I needed some space but I called the girls and told them everything. By the end of the day us girls had cried and not being able to get ahold of Aria or Fitz. We watched some movies like Bridget Jone's diary ugh I love Colin Firth's accent but seriously no one can compare to Ryan Reynold's his gorgeous complexion filled the flat screen TV as we watched the proposal. He was so adorable I swear one day I'm going to keep him in my basement along with Colin Firth and Brendan Fraser. They will live on everything I have so much on like Tuna. My mum loves Tuna as she is constantly dieting its the best thing to lose 5 kilos. So yeah I would keep them in my basement, feed them and everything and use them as sex slaves. I smiled at my mischievous plan but who can blame me they're so hot.

Days had passed and everyone was heading home, nobody knew except Mrs Montgomery and I what had happened to poor little Aria and Mr Fitz. I knew A had something to do with this who else would randomly come into a crappy hotel and beat the shit out of a teacher and write on a students back WHORE. Then it hit me... Noel. Noel loved Aria so much that when she was with Fitz I could see it in his eyes. The way they stared and narrowed in their direction. Deep down he knew he couldn't have her but he would die trying. He would hurt Aria to hurt Ezra but I'm not sure he would go that far what about Jason I thought.

Aria told me how he was our tour guide and it just happened to be at every building we went too. I queued up in the airport and starting taking off my metal objects to try and go through the metal detectors and I looked over and saw Jason doing the same thing... Did he come here just to see Aria?


	12. Who's at the door

**Chapter 11 **

**disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars **

**Hey guys so last chapter it went back to when Aria and Ezra had just left and now I'm going back to normal time so still 3 weeks later after they left. Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry I didn't update, fan fiction was going retarded :P anyways happy reading and please review. **

Aria POV

We have been home for 3 weeks and I recently found out I'm pregnant, whats even worse is I have a horrible message in my back... permanently. Life is getting tough for Ezra and I my mum knows about us but refuses to let m back in the house. Its been a little over 3 weeks since we had to leave so abruptly. I'm sure Mona pointed out to everyone that we left at the same time. But I didn't care anymore as soon as I tell Byron and Mike everything should be fine and we can go public the only bad thing is people notice things in a town like this. They would work out I just got with someone and I'm magically pregnant. I've been pregnant since one of the first weeks on our trip more the second though. So that makes me 6 weeks pregnant I ran over to the mirror in Ezra's bathroom and saw a little bump starting to appear. I hadn't even noticed. I was wearing tight jumpers people probably thought I put on wait. I sighed and walked into the bedroom to find an innocent Ezra sleeping. I laid next to him and looked down his face looked so angelic. It was so peaceful and had nothing to worry about. I kept studying his face he was smiling. He was the only person I knew who smiled in their sleep, mind you he laughs in his sleep so nothing would surprise me. I got bored looking at his face so I leant down and kissed him I heard him groan and I looked and his eyebrows were furrowed. He opened his eyes an I smiled then kissed him again and this time he kissed me back.

We laid in bed the whole day watching movies and eating popcorn everynow and again he would sneak in a kiss or two. In between movies I looked out the window above Ezra's bed, well practically our bed. I smiled at that I looked out the window and I saw it had stopped raining. I was about to tell Ezra when I looked down and saw him asleep. I laid back down and he snuggled into my chest using it as a pillow. I laid there and smiled savouring the moment. It wasn't long before I fell asleep and when I woke up it was 7pm. I looked next to me and Ezra was gone. I got out of bed and found him on the couch reading. I snuck up behind him and put my hands over his eyes and said

"Guess who?"

"Well let me guess it could maryanne she comes over a lot or stacey ohh its Amanda, we better not tell my girlfriend your here" he said sarcastically, I smacked the back of his head and he laughed. He tilted his head back, put down his book and reached his arms up to my head and pulled my head down kissing him. I pulled away and he frowned. I walked around to the other side of the couch and laid on top of him kissing him with as much force as I could. At first he was confused but then he got into it. He trailed the tips of his fingers down my back sending shivers down my spine. Getting cold I pressed myself against his body, his hands roaming my torso and mine were exploring his as well. Whilst making out my stomach grumbled, we bother pulled away and laughed and Ezra said

"Well looks like I have to feed you both lets get take out" he said

"Alright" I grumbled getting off his lap, I was glad to be eating but I wanted to keep kissing him. He laughed at my "enthusiasm" and kissed my small baby bump and then planted a kiss on my lips. He got out a menu and quickly ordered and before I knew it we were back in his bed eating Thai take out constantly kissing and eating. He wanted to kiss me more but I soon realised I was really hungry so every time he tried I would put some rice in my mouth. At one stage I put rice in my mouth, he pushed the containers away and said

"i don't care I like rice" and with that he slipped his tongue in my mouth and kissed me passionately . He gently put my head down on the pillow and laid on top of me and kissed me stroking my arm.

I shoved him off me and he tried to give me a 'pout' I laughed and said

"were hungry" as I put my hand to my baby bump. He smiled and said

"you are the most beautiful girl ever" I rolled my eyes at him and said

"you wont be saying that when I'm like 10 kilos heavier, having crazy mood swings and looking like a zombie because putting on make up around a massive gut is hard trust me I used to be fat"

He laughed at my remark and kissed me, then he let me continue to eat.

I woke up the next morning to someone pounding on the door I grumbled and got out of bed, whoever it was they were sure impatient. I figured it was Hanna telling me the male had a sale on new stock or something. I got out of bed and slowly walked towards the door. I was about to open the door reaching for the handle when the person barged in slamming the door on me pinning me to the wall. I screamed in pain and saw Ezra running and stop before me running a hand through his hair. I saw he had tears in his eyes and I soon felt one fall down my cheek. I instinctively put a hand to my stomach and saw it was wet. I looked down and saw blood on my pants and on my shirt. I started to cry knowing I might have lost the baby

"im soo sorry Aria, I heard you were pregnant and I freaked out and wanted to come and give Ezra a piece of my mind i-iii I'm so sorry Aria". I blacked out I didn't even have enough time to see who opened the door on me the last thing I remember was Ezra carrying me yelling out to the person to call the Ambulance.

**Hey guys sorry another cliffy :P sorry hope you liked sorry it took me ages to update, my fan fiction was going retarded. So sorry so who do you think should be the person because I originally thought either Noel or Jason but I thought it should be someone totally unexpected inbox me who you think it will be and don't worry if I use your suggestion ill make sure I tell everyone I used your idea :D please review :) xox**


	13. A Baby? or Two?

Hey guys I would like to mention my favourite reviewer: thehelloitsme or Sydney :) she is totally amazing and I would also like to mention msbookworm93 she suggested who would be at the door but I don't wanna spoil it :D so yeah it was her idea and not my idea :) happy reading :D

I woke up and saw a white ceiling above my head, my vision was blurred but after blinking a couple of times I saw Ezra rocking himself in the chair his hands bundled in fists on his temples, he was crying. Then a doctor walked in and said

"Aah Miss Montgomery you're awake well I have some bad news and 2 bits of good news". He paused and continued " you were pregnant with twins" I looked over and Ezra had a huge smile on his face bigger than mine which was hard to believe. Then Ezra's smile vanished and he said

"Wait what do you mean were" Ezra said with a worried look in his eyes. The doctor sighed and said

" That's what I was getting too, Aria due to the force in which the door was swung open it collided with one of your baby's skull, killing your baby. But on a lighter note your other baby is in a crucial condition and you could loose her at anytime but she may live" Ezra and I were both saddened by the doctors news but were also kinda happy we were having a baby girl. As soon as the doctor left it gave us time to recover after such a hard day. Ezra walked over to me and laid in bed with me, we didn't say anything we just laid there and hoped the pain would go away. He gently kissed my neck and we spooned, his arms holding my stomach and my arms.

I looked up at his tear stained face and said "Ezra who was at the door" he sighed and said

"Hardy" I gasped.

**Flashback **

Aria POV

I woke up to someone pounding at the door, I grumbled and when I was about to open the door when the person on the other side opened it before I had a chance. The door hit me and pinned me to the wall, I screamed in pain

Ezra POV

I knew someone was pounding at the door but I heard Aria get up and answer it. After awhile I heard a high pitch scream. I came running out to see Aria on the floor crying holding her stomach and their was blood everywhere. My eyes welled with tears I looked over at the door to see Hardy there hands in his hair, devastated from the events that had just taken place. I yelled at him to call 911 and he did. Shortly Aria was in hospital I only left her side to go out into the waiting room where Hardy was sitting head buried in his hands jigging his leg. I walked over to him

"Hardy how could you do this how HOW!" I said raising my voice

"Ezra I'm sorry I heard she had fallen pregnant from a girl in a bar and I was coming over to say what the hell were you thinking but then she was there when I opened the door, I..I..I'm so sorry Ezra please forgive me"

I gave him a cold look and said "You could have take my whole reason to live away, we are stilling waiting the doctors results but nonetheless if I do forgive you in the future I will never forget what you did to me, to us. You are dead to me, we are no longer friends" I spat and with that Hardy left.

**End of Flashback **

1 Month Later

Ezra and I had gotten over the loss of our child and we were moving on. I got out of his bed and walked into the kitchen where he was cooking hot cross buns. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey beautiful" he said kissing my arm, I giggled. He pulled my arms around so I was facing him and he kissed me passionately. He hoisted me up onto the counter and I put my legs around his waist and my hands were running through his hair. He deepened the kiss leaning into me more and clutching my body to his. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and gently caressed his tongue with my own.

"i love you" I said in between kisses. He replied the same and added pookie bear to the end of it which made me giggle. He lifted me up holding my buttox to carry me over to the couch. He placed me down and laid on top of me kissing me and grinding on top of me. I rolled over so I was on top of him and I continued the grinding making him moan in pleasure. I leant near his ear and nibbled it making him moan even more

"Aria please I need you now". I complied with his demand I got him finger and put it between my legs just touching me down there. Then I got up off him and went to eat breakfast.

"Ariiiiaaaa" I heard him complain and with that I turned around to look at him like get over it. But he was gone. I thought nothing of it so I continued to eat breakfast. It was strange I would have thought he would have popped up by now. I walked over to the bed and laid down wondering where he could be hiding and just like that out of nowhere he popped up and laid on top of me making out with me hungrily. We wanted more and more of each other and surprise surprise one thing lead to another and before I knew It he was on top on me yet again satisfying both of our needs. I loved the way I needed him and wanted him all in me and on me. He continued thrusting but I pulled his head down to my playing with his tongue with my own. We kept moaning in pleasure. We kept making it last, we didn't have to go any where today so we stayed in bed making love to each other for 4 hours. When exhaustion got the best of us we had a big finish, Ezra fell down next to me and I laid on his chest panting. I woke up and I was still on Ezra he was so cute when he slept. I kissed his nose and he didn't wake up, I then kissed his mouth and he didn't wake up. So I got on top of him and sucked his nipple and yet again no response so I grabbed his dick and put it directly between my legs making him moan. I could tell he was awake because it went further in and I felt it get hard. I kept thrusting on him and I knew he was awake but I didn't do anything to make it noticeable to him. I got off of him and I saw a small frown appear on his face. Then I said in his ear

"i know your awake" and he replied saying

"No I'm not but if you continue what you were doing before then I might wake up"

"Well Ezra looks like you're not getting any more kisses".. I paused then added "Ever" it took him about half a second before he sprung out of bed and said

"Im awake" with a cheeky grin on his face. I smiled at him and said

"come here you" I leant up to where he was standing before the bed and pulled him down on top of me, It was long before it turned into a heated make out session. I stopped kissing him and looked at the clock it read 6:PM.

"come on Ezra lets go out for dinner"

"But we can't" he replied confused

"Yeah we can, your not my teacher anymore... remember"

"Oh yeah" he said and with that he got up and kissed me and headed into the shower to get ready and I quickly followed him. He tried to make a move on me in the shower but I told him no I just wanted to shower but I snuck in a kiss here and there. So he wasn't too disappointed.

Aria POV

We walked into the old italian restaurant we love so much and before Ezra could take a step further I said to him

"Don't be mad, I'm doing this for you"

Ezra POV

I had no idea what Aria meant. We walked over to the table and I saw him sitting there that scumbag. My face hardened, I was no longer smiling the only thing that calmed me a bit was Aria clutching my hand. I said those word which I never thought I would say again …...

"Hardy"

**Well thats it til next time :D hope you liked it and I'm gonna slow it down a bit with the drama i'll still make it dramatic just not as much as loosing a baby kind of thing :) so yeah please review because I know I sometimes don't but seriously I wanna know how many people are reading even if you just say hi, just please review :D xox ~ Brie **


	14. Working it out

Hey guys this is chapter 13 hope you like it :D

Aria POV

As soon an Ezra saw Hardy I saw him tense up his fists balled at his sides.

"Ezra" I almost whispered "You need a mate someone who you can have a beer with if you have had a tough day just please hear him out" he sighed and sat down. No one spoke until our meal came out I excused myself to go to the bathroom hopefully me not being there might make it easier for the conversation to flow.

Ezra POV

I glared at Hardy not knowing if I was quite ready to forgive him yet Aria and I constantly put on brave faces for everyone but when we got home we would cry ourselves to sleep, we got through it but if I wasn't there I know Aria would have been on the verge of a massive breakdown, not moving or doing anything but cry for days.

I sat there and he started the conversation

"Ezra, i've called numerous times I don't know how many times to apologize, think of it this way you still get to have one beautiful baby. I know that sounds bad but you have to move on I mean i've been here for weeks trying to apologise but you don't give two shits about me so I think you should get over it" he said

"Your such a dick, why the hell did we become friends" just then I saw Aria I got up and grabbed her coat for her and when she walked up to the table I said to her

"Were going" and pulled her elbow so she couldn't argue. We drove in silence the whole way home and whenever she would put her hand on me I would shake it off, I saw hurt in her eyes which pained me but I couldn't believe she would go behind my back like that and betray me. It hurt me so bad I told her like a month ago how we stopped being friends and talking yet she had to do that.. WHY?

When we got into my apartment I grabbed a blanket and cushion and put it on the couch. I looked at Aria she knew something was wrong clearly I mean I'm sleeping on the freaking couch. I randomly wondered something

"Hey how come your spending so much time here without your parents suspecting anything" I said curiously

"Oh well umm I told her me and emily are spending some bonding time together and that I won't be home much but Ezra we have a problem... our baby is starting to show" she got off the couch were she was sitting next to me and pulled up her top to reveal a slight baby bump starting to show. I kissed her tummy then got my blanket and pillow and put it back on the bed

"what made you change your mind" Aria said curiously

"I know that deep down you wanted us to become friends again and I love you for doing, its just if something ever happened to you I would be crush Aria" I was standing up now with one hand on her stomach as her top was still up. I knew she understood and planted a sweet soft kiss on my lips. I pulled her tight to me constantly apologising in her ear. I kept deepening the kiss but she refused. When I pulled away and frowned she said

"I didn't have to go to the bathroom when I was at the restaurant so I like had a phone call with my mum so I'm at "Hanna's" today and tomorrow but I have to go home on monday for school. The new term starts again are you forgetting you need to prepare lessons anyways I'm tired Hanna talked my ear off so lets go to bed" and with that I hugged her and we made our way to the bed and crashed.

I woke up to the smell of coffee wafting around my nose, I opened my eyes and saw Aria there holding a coffee cup and swirling It around my nose. I smiled and she laughed and said

"Come and get it if you want it" and with that she ran across the apartment I hoped out of bed in my boxers and chased her in small panties and a crop top. When I finally caught up to her the coffe was on the bench so I used my big arms and put them around her slender waist and she squealed.

"put me down" she kept yelling punching my arm playfully

I laughed and said "no way" I swung the rest of her body over my shoulder and dragged her to the bedroom I looked at her face which was pouting at me. I kissed her gently then said

"you sure you wanna go down" I asked curiously

"yeessssss" she moaned and giggled

"alrighty then" I chucked her on bed and she laughed for ages. I soon jumped on top of her and began teasing her by sliding my lips everywhere except her lips

"Ezraa..." she groaned and pulled my head up to her lips how could I refuse. We lay there for hours just cuddling and kissing every now and again. Aria got up and soon came back holding the cups of coffee and said

"there cold now" and pouted

I laughed at her being cute so I got up and kissed her swiftly and left the apartment soon returning with 2 brand new cups of coffee. She smiled at the sight of coffee and when she took a sip she moaned

"mmm thats good coffee" and she continued to say "ya know Ezra if you didn't want to drink my coffee you could have just said so" she said with a smirk

I laughed and said " I will drink your coffee cold if I have to prove it to you" I looked at her and she raised an eyebrow

"okay, go drink the cold cup of coffee now" I sighed what did I get myself into. I walked over to my counter like I didn't care but I really didn't want to drink cold coffee. I lifted up the cup to my lips and said

"cheers" I took a gulped and spat it out everywhere and almost threw up every where I ran to the bathroom while Aria just stood there and laughed. She walked passed the bathroom and said

"oh also I put pepper in your coffee" and with that she trotted off

I moaned and threw the contents of my stomach up in the toilet. Aria came back and said

"sorry babe, I didn't want you to throw up"

"i can say with certainty that was horrible Aria" she giggled and kissed my cheek

"Babe" she said after was done throwing up and gagging in the toilet

"yeah" I called

"can you do something for me"

"yeah what do you need"

"Well I was wondering if you and I could go out for lunch today in New York"

"thats a great idea ill grab my jacket and we can go" I said, we grabbed our coats and left. After a 2 hour drive we arrived in front of the restaurant Aria told me to go to. I walked in and Aria had gone where was she then my phone chimed I hastily got it out of my pocket and saw a text from Aria it read

Aria ~ Brb saw Hanna

I replied with Ezra ~ okay love you

she replied instantly with Aria ~ love you more xox

I smiled at her text. And walked up to the seating hostess claiming our previously booked table. I walked towards the table and froze why was he here. I sat down on the opposite side of the table and glared at the man who killed one of our babys. He looked sad I sighed and he said

"We need to work this out" I nodded

**Hey guys thats chapter 13 sorry I cant update lately I have exams this week sorry xoxoxo love all you guys and your reviews :D xox**


	15. Lunch Trip

Hey guys heres chapter 14 happy reading :D dedicating this chapter to one of my best friends ever Olivia. E ahahah 3 you oxoxoxox oh and his birthday I kinda made up so sorry :P

Aria POV

I snuck away from Ezra hopefully him and Hardy where hitting it off, I knew it was a risk to have him see hardy again especially what happened last time. I sighed and walked into victoria's secret as a surprise to Ezra for his birthday. I looked at my phone it read December 3rd crap his birthday was in 3 days and I still hadn't gotten him anything. I walked over to the counter and paid for the frilly outfit. I walked back out onto the street and saw a jewellers across the road I immediately walked over and saw a beautiful silver watch for $800. I looked at it for half an hour before deciding to get it I walked up to the jeweller and said

"Hi, I would like to purchase the silver watch in the window"

"Yes ma'am" the old man replied he got it and brought it over to the counter

"this one" he asked curiously, I nodded.

"Well ma'am this is a mens watch"

"yes I know I was going to get it for my boyfriend" I replied

"ohh I see" he said and he started packing it in a box I watched him and I looked up at him because he stopped so suddenly.

"Would you like to engrave it" he asked curiously

"sure" I replied and he grabbed a note pad and grabbed a pencil

"Now my dear what would you like it to say" I thought for a second

"umm write this. My heart is forever yours ~ love Aria"

"Well thats lovely dear in 2 hours you can pick it up" I gave him the money, thanked him and left. Hmm I thought it couldn't be going too bad seen as Ezra has been with him for almost two hours now there either best buddies again or both in alley dumpsters and considering what happened last time I prepared myself for the worst. I sucked in a breath of air as I pushed open the door of the restaurant and to my surprise I saw Hardy and Ezra laughing together, it seemed all was well.

"Hey guys" I pecked Ezra on the lips and continued "sorry I'm latte I ran into Hanna and she took me baby shopping" I bit my tongue and slid onto my chair realising I definitely should have not brought up the baby. Things remained awkward to say the least and at exactly 2 hours later I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I went out the back of the restaurant to the toilets and saw a gate. I walked throughout the gat but I had to be careful Hardy and Ezra were sitting near the window side and that was the side I had to go past to get to the jewellers. I walked carefully passed the window and when I looked behind me I saw Hardy their raising an eyebrow at me. I put my finger to my lips trying to tell him to shut up. Ezra kept talking to Hardy but he kept looking I'm my direction. It was then I saw Ezra question Hardy and I saw Hardy's mouth say something like "im not staring at anything" then when Hardy kept staring Ezra slowly turned his head around and I ducked under the window pane. After 2 minutes I popped my head up and made a run for it.

When I got into the Jewellers my heart was racing. I heard someone call my name in a sickly sweet voice I turned around to see Jackie...

**sorry guys I know its not a long chapter but I already updated today soo yeah telll me what you think and I don't wanna nag about reviewing but it totally sucks when I don't get many reviews :(. like I dont wanna be someone who says 100 reviews or I wont update, like its just disappointing putting your writing out there and no one says anything it makes me fell sometimes like theres no point continuing writing if no one is reading. But yeah I'm such a weirdo anyways ahhaha :P just say hi or something or even randomg letters ahahhaha I dont mind honestly :D xoxoxo but I love all my readers :D xoxo**


	16. Gone For Good

**Hey guys I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed I love you ahahha xoxo. I no there has been some confusion with Arias parents knowing about their relationship and the baby and other stuff but dont worry hopefully this chapter will explain everything :D. **

**Happy reading love always ~ Brie xox **

"Jackie" I breathed "w. are you doing hear" I tried to sound as nice as I could. She looked at me with hatred

"oh well I was just popping in" she lied

"why would you come all the way to New York, to go to Paxton's Jewellers if there is one right smack bang in Rosewood Mall" I questioned her folding my arms over my chest and lightly tapping my foot. With that she shot me a dirty look and walked over closer to me. I started getting a bit worried she grabbed my arm and pulled me close and said in a hushed but angry voice

"Listen here you little slut he was mine first and I will get him back and finish you" I glared at her and said through clenched teeth

"Try me" and with that she let go of my arm and walked out of the store and I turned around to see the old man there staring at me and said

"come here dear are you okay" yes I said I looked down at my hands and realised I was shaking. I walked over to the man and he rang the police. But before I went in to give a statement I got the watch. The police pull up infront of the jewellers and I saw Ezra there and as soon as he saw me going into the cop car he ran over to me and finally convinced the officer for him to ride with me.

We held each others hand the whole ride I couldn't tell him what was wrong so I sent him a text

Aria~ babe I'm fine dont worry I was assaulted in a small way today and a witness aid I should go with an office to the station to give a statement love you xoxox

He didn't reply he just pecked me on the cheek so I assumed he was there for me. It was lucky we were in New York at the time having to explain this to the Rosewood Police department may not have been as understanding.

Ezra POV

she walked into the office with both of the police men and I patiently waited outside and when she came back she she said

"Everything is going to be fine lets go home" sure I replied and we got a lift off one of the cops back to the restaurant where our car was.

When we started driving back to Rosewoood something had kept bugging me all afternoon and I finally spoke up

"Aria why were you in a jewellers" I asked rasing an eyebrow

"Ohh Hanna had an order she told me when I ran into her and I have to give her a necklace that she had on order but she had to go" I knew Aria was lying her eye kind of twitches a smidge its kinda funny but I can never tell her that otherwise she would practise in the mirror until she could find a way to lie without her eye going weird.

"Alright" I nodded and Aria went to sleep it had been a long day and then my phone chimed I quickly read it and it said

Jackie~ You don't need to worry about me anymore

I thought this was really odd. When we came back to Rosewood there were cops everywhere and I told Aria to jump out and I couldn't even kiss her goodbye we were so worried. I watched her as she ran across her lawn and over to her house. Then a police officer knocked on my window I gulped I was scared shitless did jackie tell them or did A tell them instead.

He said "Sir you have to come to the station" I agreed and the next minute I saw myself face to face with an officer about 50 years old he said in a hoarse voice

"What do you know about jackie Molina" I swallowed and said

"We used to be engaged and she has been stalking me and my new girlfriend" I closed my eyes god why did I mention I had a girlfriend

"Whats your girlfriends name sir"

"umm Isabelle" I had to do anything that could help me

"Last name" he said staring right into my eyes as if he almost knew

"umm Stewart"

"We might follow her up"

"You can't" I practically yelled

"And why not" he said with an angry face

"Because she is in Africa at the moment I'm not sure when she gets back somtime next year, shes doing doctors without borders" little did he know that was my sister I was talking about.

"Okay, well we asked you in today because Jackie crashed her car into a brick wall and died almost instantly" I was so scared everything went by in a blur but I didn't show him the text incase he took my phone for evidence.

I sighed a sigh of relief when I plopped down on my bed, that was close I breathed... too close.

Ezra POV

it was terrible that Jackie had decided to end her life so abruptly but why? It wasn't like her life was so terrible, and knowing Jackie the last thing she would do was show she was weak by giving up. Don't get me wrong I was glad she was giving up on going after me but she still could have had a fulfilling life. I sighed and rolled over in my bed where Aria's body imprint had been the night before. I missed her when she wasn't snuggling up to my chest. I love everything about her the way she would bite her lip when she was nervous, or when she was happy she would skip occassionally when she walked. I loved the way her brunette hair cascaded slightly on her face and then down to her shoulders. I sighed and rubbed my eyes and then it hit me "Shit" I exclaimed and ran out of bed quickly changing and going to Rosewood. I know Aria is going to flip out I told her I could work at Hollis now and teach and English class but the truth is I didn't resign and with the trip and all I just claimed to be 'jet lagged' but truth was I was going to see her in my class today and she wasn't going to like it.

I walked into Rosewood and smelled the dense musky smell and I smiled it almost felt like I was home. I hadn't been here in almost 2 months and I finally realised this is where I was supposed to be. The halls were deserted and I looked at my watch it was 9:00am. "Buggar" and ran into class and saw the principle in the class with 2 police men standing next to him.

**Hey guys thats chapter 15 hmm I'm not sure if I'm going to continue on with this fan fiction soo yeah :) let me know if I should or not :) bye guys ill update soon xoox **


	17. The Truth Has A Way Of Coming Out

Hey guys next chapter coming up :D this chapter is dedicated to one of my biffle Melissa because she's so crazy like me and I love her to bits 3 xoxox

Ezra POV

"Holy Crap" I whispered the officers turned to me and handcuffed me I looked around at the students while the tightened the cuffs. Then the officers sat me down in my chair, they turned to everyone and smiled and said

"We now do not have to worry, our streets and communities are safe" I was panicking and then the principle laughed, turned towards me and said

"Thank you for your demonstration Ezra"

"Huh" I was so confused I looked over and Aria was giggling, I noticed she was wearing a jumper... it wasn't that cold ohh she must be hiding the small bump while she can. The officers un cuffed me and said

"Not to worry sir, were going around to all the schools this week in the local area, giving demonstrations and what we do, and how they can find us if they need help, not to worry" and with that the left and went to the next class.

"Well, get back to work now class" said the principle and left

I started to continue my lesson and then I dawned on Aria... Why was I here?. I looked over at her in her seat and she knew I wasn't here for the demo as a favour to the principle I was here to teach... for good.

The lesson went past in a breeze and as usual Aria stayed behind. I looked into her eyes and there was mixed emotions happiness, sadness, betrayal and hurt. I hated seeing her like this so I started writing some stuff on the board for my year 10 english class who would be coming shortly.

"Ezra... you said that we could go public you lied through your teeth to me, why would you do it. I know I'm probably overreacting from the crazy hormones in my body at the moment but why did you do that, I'm having so much trouble right now at home and with my friends and at the end of the day you were the one person I can turn too and don't get me wrong I still can but I cant even begin to explain what kind of impact this has had on me" she said resting her hand on the desk

"Aria, I'm sorry I know your angry I just wanted to make you happy" I said and held her hand sending shrills of electricity through my veins. She took her hand away and said

" I'm not angry I'm just disappointed" and with that she left my class not long before my year ten class filled in taking their seats.

The whole lesson I could not focus on shakespeare which was one of my favourite topics to teach but I kept remembering Aria's face and I admit she might be overreacting but her words stung me to the core "Im not angry just disappointed" it was like taking a bullet. I was so angry Its not like I did it so I could get her into bed or something I did it to make her happy. I should have seen this coming though her overreacting over something so little and insignificant for god sakes she was having my child halfway through next year and the only thing that she's worried about is I lied to make her happy. I thought about it and realised if I wasn't her teacher then we could go out like a normal couple, maybe thats what I needed to do. No Ezra stop it I thought to myself why would I break up with the mother of my child so she could have a normal life. Then I realised how selfish I sounded maybe I love her so much that I have to let her go. This wandered in my mind and I started forming a list I my head but there was no way I could dump her I love her too much more than life itself why would I give that up I mean the best thing I have coming for me after her is Jackie. I shuddered it still hadn't dawned on me that she was actually gone, even though I hate to admit it I missed Jackie even though she had being a total bitch to Aria doing everything she could to make her life miserable in the hope to get back with me. Well its safe to say that if anything it brought Aria and I closer together and no one could tear us apart not Jackie, Noel, A, Jason or anyone else who decided they hated Aria or were madly in love with her.

Aria POV

I sighed as I sat down at the lunch table I spilled everything to the girls about my hidden surprise and I told them all about Hardy killing one of the babies accidentally and at that moment my phone chimed. Hoping it was Ezra I practically ran for it. But my smile soon disappeared it was sent me a text it read

"Oh Aria, Aria, Aria, have you really learnt nothing. Why would Hardy randomly burst through the door at the exact moment you ere opening it. Thats right Aria I made him do it. I was trying to kill both of them to help you so you wouldn't have to run away to keep your secret safe... I mean what are best friends for right? - A

I shuddered at the text, I decided after school I had to show Ezra.

Period 5&6 I decided to bludge not because I'm a rebel or anything but because I knew Ezra always went home Monday 1 period 5&6. I drove to his apartment building and knocked on the until he opened it. And when he did I hugged him around the neck and he pulled me off him, pushed me out the door and shut it in my face. Astonished I could hardly move so I pounded on his door and when it didn't work I bashed my way in security guar style.

"Ezra what the hell" I exclaimed

"Oh well Aria I know it might be hormones but lately you've being a bitch, I didn't get the job at hollis and I didn't want to disappoint you but it seems I already did. And you're making me reconsider this whole relationship, this is exactly the reason I didn't want to continue it your barely 17 for christ's sake".

"What are you saying" I said with anger

"You're too young for me It never really hit me until now Aria your an immature school girl and quite frankly I want you out of my life" He said cooly and harshly.

"Oh Ezra I'm the one being immature we have been going out for 2 years and now you decide were not right for each other and don't you argue with me you know its true were perfect together" I said trying not to cry.

"Just go" he said and with that I walked up to him and slapped him across the face and it felt good I saw a tear in his eye and red welts on his cheek along with my handprint on his face I leaned down and whispered in his ear

"The whole time we were together I was wishing you were Jason. I hope you rot in hell you sick bastard" and with that I walked out.

**HEY well I updated twice tonight so I might update on weekend if I can also I changed my name from something so retarded I don't even remember it to Pretty-Little_Ezrias. Yeah review and stuff and let me know if I should continue after next chapter love all my readers and reviewers xoxo ~ Brie**


	18. Overreacting

Hey guys I know you're probably like WHAT THE HECK! About my last chapter so don't worry. I wanted that to happen for them both to over react so now I can make it more interesting and I will fix it later. This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful friend Charlotte 3 xox ily :)

I walked out of his apartment slammed the door and just collapsed against the door and cried for hours. But I heard Ezra opening his door and I ran down the stairs as fast as my little legs could take me. I drove all the way to New York not looking back. I had to do this I thought to myself I kept on telling myself over and over as I walked into the gynaecologists office. When I left there I was bump less. I wanted a baby with Ezra but if he was going to act so immature then I couldn't possibly do it by myself.

1 week later

Ezra and I still hadn't talked at all but everyday I saw him in class he looked like he had been crying it was probably mainly part to the fact that I'm starting to wear my normal clothes. Shoestring tops with mini shorts and thongs. He must have noticed the baby was gone. I felt guilt ridden I regretted my decision but there was no way I could do it by myself. Lately I had been wearing small clothes showing off my flesh and Ezra was clearly turned on by it. I would flirt with him in class. I kept pretending like we didn't break up so I wouldn't have to show my emotions so I constantly put on a brave face. The bell for period 6 ended I was about to leave when Ezra said "Aria stay back please"

Then It dawned on me he broke my heart why? We were so in love. "What" I said through gritted teeth.

"Please let me explain" he said with a tremendous amount of pain in his eyes. I could see him hurting but every time I said something it would either make the pain worse or he would get hopeful. It pained me to see him sad.

"Ezra I..I" I couldn't talk then he grabbed my hand I began to pull away but he said "Please come by the apartment tonight, Aria I have to tell you something. I freaked out okay because this looks quite real" I started gnawing on my lips not knowing what to do. He walked around his desk and pulled my lip away from my teeth kissing it better. Our kiss was so passionate and filled with lust, passion and worry. I pulled away from him and he held my hands. I looked at him and he seemed hopeful to make me his again and I wanted that but I think after everything that had happened it was a bit too fast. But when I'm around him I can't think his cologne enters my nostrils and makes my mind blurry. I looked at his top he must have rushed again this morning his buttons didn't match up making his shirt crooked. I looked into the halls to see it deserted, I looked at Ezra's watch and saw it was 3:30pm. I unbuttoned his shirt.

"Aria, I love you but not here not now"

"No silly" I replied and fixed his shirt re buttoning it for him.

"Thanks" he said moving his body closer to mine. He brings my arms around him getting closer and closer. Then unexpectedly he swivelled my around so I was leaning against his desk. He kept trying to kiss me and I kept teasing him by avoiding his lips.

"Aria" he groaned "Kiss me"

"Take me back" I said like a desperate freak

"Of course" and with that he pressed his lips to mine deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue and teasing mine. I wanted more of him. Both his hands were around my back holding me close to him. Then he used one of his hands to get everything off his desk and fall onto the floor. He hoisted me onto the desk his hands roaming my lower back. I pushed him away and stood up on his desk doing a little dance for him ending with shaking my butt in his face. Then he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder

"Aaahhh" I screamed and hit his back with my little fists which seemed to do nothing

"Ezra put me down" I said and by that time we had made it to the parking lot

"As you wish" he said with a boyish grin which I loved so much. He opened his car down and laid me in the back seat I was about to get up when he laid on top of me kissing me so so much force and passion. He stopped kissing me and went down to my ear and neck casually nibbling and sucking making me moan in pleasure. I felt through my bra my nipples go hard, trying to protrude from my shirt.

"Ezra" I moaned in pleasure

I started ripping his shirt off and kissing all down his chest making him groan in pleasure. He responded by kissing me. I felt his hands trail down from my back down to my hips and then down to my pants. I felt him go lower and lower not caring I let him do whatever he liked. The next thing I knew his hand was in my pants stroking my hard, wet pussy.

"Ezra lets go back to the apartment and finish this" I said smiling and moaning in pleasure. He leaned up to me and kissed me hard. Not wanting to leave now I wrapped my legs around his waist forcing his body to smack down on mine. I giggled and he laid his head on my chest snuggling into my boobs. I pulled his head up to mine and kissed him and made him get up off me so we could finish this some where in private. I ran to my car and and got in and raced to his apartment and he wasn't far behind. Before I left my car I grabbed a packet of condoms. And I raced up the stairs and he was there. How did he get here before me. As soon as he opened the door he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist deepening our kiss. He started walking over to the bedroom and I shut the door with my leg.

Ezra chucked me on the bed and I laughed. He ripped of my shoes with his teeth throwing them round the room. He kissed all up my leg as I held onto his sheets and giggled. He pulled off my shorts and t-shirt just as he did that I ripped off his shirt revealing his gorgeous abdominal muscles. We continued to kiss and his hands trailed across my tummy. He pulled away from me still straddling my legs. He out his hand to his tummy and said

"Why?" I sighed and laid my head back onto the pillow

"Well I thought we were over for good and I figured I couldn't raise a baby by myself and I know it was a crazy choice I kind of regret it but I'm not ready to have such a big commitment" I closed my eyes waiting for his answer

"Aria I know that and I'm sorry but I would have thought you would have talked about it with me first I mean it wasn't just your child Aria it was ours, I respect that you would go through the pain and be an outcast from everyone, so don't worry I understand you did what you had to do" he said with a saddened but understanding look in his eyes. I kissed him and whispered thank you in his ear. With that he hopped off my pelvis and laid down next to me and rested his head on my chest while I stroked his hair.

"Ezra, we need to talk, are we together and also why did you go crazy at me, I know I was being a drama queen but you acted insane"

Ezra POV

"Well I got a text from A saying " want to keep mummy Aria safe, destroy her by breaking up with her the worst way possible -A. Aria I'm sorry I ignored it at first and then I got all these images of you walking and A like directly behind you threatening you with a crowbar. A was listening yesterday so I had to make it brutal Aria I'm sorry forgive me. By the way i've been meaning to tell you, you looked extremely hot when you smashed in my apartment in that feisty mood I wanted to pick you up and bang you hard and good" I said sexily then I kissed her, I'm pretty sure she had forgiven me.

Our kiss ended up pretty heated in seconds and before I knew it she had rolled on top on me. Both of us feverishly shoving our tongues in each others throats. She dragged her long fingernails down my chest making me moan and kiss her harder. When she sat up on my pelvis breaking the kiss I saw her, she had a mischievous look in her eye and then she leant down on my chest and started kissing and sucking everywhere. She finally got to my boxers and pulled them down and my erection just propped up and she giggled. She leant down and I sighed in pleasure as her warm, firm lips closed over my dick. She started nibbling the tip of it which made me moan over and over again. Finally she moved further and further down and she got all the way to the base and used her tongue to tickle my balls. I kind of giggled and moaned at the same time. She moved up from there and kissed me passionately I started to make it more intense and rough. I held her tightly to me and I rolled on top of her kissing her and putting my hands underneath her shirt so I could take off her bra. I saw her nipples harden even more I placed gentle kisses and them and it soon turned into nibbling making her groan in pleasure. I soon moved down to her lacy blue underwear I slid them down her legs with ease to reveal her juicy pussy. I immediately wanted to taste her in my mouth. Placing my head between her thighs sucking up every last bit of them. I knew how to respond to her body when her thighs went around my head I went deeper and fast tickling and sucking everything to make her moan and cum even more. I left that area and went back to where she was waiting. I pulled open my dressing table next to my bed chucked in 2 tic tacs and grabbed a condom.

"You wanna do the honours" I said with eyebrows raised and she grabbed it and put it on me rubbing my dick and she did. Just as I was about to go into her she flipped me over and took control of everything. To sum up our night it was spend with countless orgasms and screaming so much that my neighbours bashed on the wall next to our bedroom telling us to shut up but we didn't.

**HEY so yep chapter 17's up eerrm so yeah please review my last 2 chapters only got 5 reviews between them which was disappointing so yea I might only post 3 more chapters for this story and I might start another let me know what you think :D xoox **


	19. Treasure Forever

Okay guys well this had been really fun but this is going to be my last chapter EVER aahh ive always really wanted to publish one of these and I'm really happy that I have finally done it :D I dont know if any of you guys read this but I want to mention helloitsme she has constantly inboxed me and helped me and stuff and thanks to everyone for reviewing and giving me ideas and stuff. Errm yeah so hope you enjoy and I'm making a new story and I'm not sure what is going to be called but inbox me if you want to know what its called.

1 YEAR LATER

I looked around, everyone was dressed in blue gowns with matching hats. Everyones names were being called up on stage when I heard my name. I lot had changed in the past year my parents divorced after my dad was caught cheating again but with someone called Ruby. My dad moved out so it was Mike, Mum and I at the house. She knew about my relationship with Ezra due to her finding out on our senior trip a bit over a year ago now. She never told dad and til this day e still doesn't

"Aria Montgomery" I walked up on stage shaking so badly. I saw Ezra there trying to comfort me as he gave me my graduation certificate. I smiled shyly at him hoping nobody would pick up the fact I was in a relationship with my teacher for over 3 years. I walked down the other side of the stage where I was soon joined by Hanna, Spencer and Emily. I was trying to be calm and collected seen as these last few days Mona kept making sick jokes all the time saying how she cant wait til she gets to bang her english teacher. It made me sick, I saw her walk past me and she was talking to someone else, I heard a bit of their converstation and mona said

"I'm so happy i've graduated I mean now I can legally bang Mr Fitz" she squealed and they continued walking off. I was out of control I walked over to Mona pulled her hair back and slapped her across the face. She stared at me in disbelief and we began slapping and punching each other totally oblivious to everyone staring at us. Minutes ago parents,family and our friend were sitting watching everyone collect their certificates and now they were watching me slap this bitch. We randomly stopped and noticed everyone staring and Mona looked at me and said

"Your just jealous because we always flirt and I will get with him and not you" with that I screamed and lunged for her sending us both into the audience smashing the plastic chairs out of our way. I continued smashing her until I felt someones arms haul me back. I turned to the person about to push them away, but when I turned around it was Ezra. He was furious, I mean I ruined the whole ceremony and those who did know about our relationship which were very few people but Ezra was embarrassed and disappointed I could see it in his eyes. I let go of Mona and let him take me backstage

"Aria What the hell do you think your doing" but before I could say anything we were joined by the principle

"Aria I'm very disappointed in you, lets just continue this and we can talk about this later, well actually we can't talk about this since its your last day but this will not slide" said the principle and then he walked away. Everyone started to return to their seats and acted as if nothing had happened.

4 hours later

The graduation ceremony was over as was my formal but I didn't go because I had nobody to take. Of course I couldn't take Ezra even though we are now legal it would seem a bit suspicious. I was so angry with myself. All the girls went home with their dates at some hotel except for me I sat in my bedroom eating cookie dough ice cream and watching re runs. I thought about how Hanna and Caleb would be cuddling up together. How Spencer and Toby were caressing each other, and how Maya and Emily will fall asleep in each others arms. But what will Aria be doing apart from gaining 20 pounds to my ass... total nothing. I woke up out of my daze to the ringing of my phone. I answered it and said

"Hello" grumpily

"You see this day was supposed to be perfect for you but how can it be if you're watching re runs in your bedroom and eating ice cream" I heard a sweet voice say. I got off my bed and looked out my window to see Ezra there closing his phone motioning for me to come down. I ran down and he said

"Wouldn't you rather be spending this perfect evening with a perfect man" he said sexily

"I would" and with that I kissed him right in the middle of the road not having a care in the world if anyone saw us because hey I love Ezra Fitz and nobody can change that. I kissed him passionately standing on my tippy toes, it was the best feeling in the world like nothing or nobody can come between us and that moment I will treasure forever.

THE END

OMG so happy thats finished well I'm going to start my next story.. soon I need a little break nah stuff it I might start it tonight. I still need to come up with a name so if you guys are intrested then inbox me and ill tell you what its called. :D hope you liked it please review my last chapter it wuld mean the world to me and as always this chapter was dedicated to my gorgeous friend MELISSA because I love her 3 xooxox. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
